choice between love and duty
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: liat, trunks
1. prouloge

Author's notes:  
i actually wanted to write a trunks and lita fanf fiction a long time   
ago but i just haven't got around to it, call me lazy... This happened   
just after the cell saga and after the heart snatures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Choice between love and duty  
Prolouge  
by *angel!* a.k.a angel of darkness  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The lonely guardian of time looked around at the quiet room of   
Sailor Scouts, 'i wonder if i was right to thinking about telling them,  
i mean the negaforce and black moon and the heart snatchers aren't   
around anymore, if i wanted to tell them i would have told them earlier  
right?' she asked herself. 'but i think they deserve to know, even   
though it will alter the future a little.'  
  
"Why did you can us here Pluto?" The moon princess asked.  
  
"Did you find a new ememy?" Uranus asked her face with worry   
in it.  
  
"No," The Guardian of time answered smiling a little, "it's   
better."  
  
"Well what then?" Raye asked impatiently. "I've still got some   
chores to do."  
  
"Raye!" Mina scolled. "she can take all the times he wants!"  
  
"Thank you Mina."   
  
"Hey no prob, Raye just has a temper sometimes."   
  
"Sometimes?" Serena asked. "It's why she can't get a guy."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Everyone suddenly turned to Pluto, "How come you yelled?"   
Saturn asked quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Saturn but those two are getting out of hand."  
  
"Now you know how i feel." Darien said shaking his head.  
  
"What did you need to see us for?" Amy asked, "if it wasn't for  
a new ememy than what?"  
  
"Okay Mercury, have any of you noticed that there isn't a scout   
for Jupiter around?"  
  
"I was wondering about that the other day," Michelle began.   
"When i was swimming, i wanted to ask you about that."  
  
"Is she evil?" Uranus asked, " did she turn on us?"  
  
"Uranus! She wasn't like that at all, She was kind and gentle   
and loved flowers."  
  
"Loved?" Mina asked "does that mean she's dead?"  
  
"Far from it Mina."  
  
"But then how come she isn't around?" Rini asked looking up   
from her comic book.  
  
"Well when everyone was reborn appariantly something went   
wrong..." Pluto began.  
  
"What?" Raye inturupted.  
  
"I think she was gonna tell you if you wheren't so rude."  
  
"What did you say?!" Raye yelled at her blonde friend.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?" Pluto asked raising her tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Earth doesn't just exsit in this dementhion alone but in many   
others, apparietnly when she was reborn since she was so weak Jupiter   
ended up in a different demention."  
  
"So places can exsist in other world? Does that mean people   
can to?"  
  
"That's scary." Mina said shaking. "But would she be my twin?"  
  
"Although we aren't sure if people can exsist in other   
dementions like clones, i guess it's possible."  
  
"Two Serena's, what everyone doesn't need."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Serena is one of a kind," Darien stated trying to prevent   
another fight."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're to sweet."  
  
"So that's it!?"Uranus yelled. "You tell us about her and you   
don't do anything else?!"  
  
"No Urnaus, i wanted to give you guys the oppertunity to go to   
her demention and see her."  
  
"You can do that?" Amy asked. " But how is it mathematicly   
possible?"  
  
"Amy i can't say. But you guys have a spring break coming up so  
i was wondering if you wanted to go then."  
  
"Sure!" Serena exclamed happily, "A vacation!"  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks at the temple, goodbye." Pluto   
stated dissappearing.  
  
"Bye...Pluto." Hotaru said softly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That's it for now!  



	2. chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Choice between love and duty.  
Chpater 1  
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena couldn't believe it as she danced around her room. "I'm   
going to another demention and meeting another scout!" she sang  
  
"What about your parents?What did they say about it? Remember   
we said that we where visiting a temple with raye's family remember."   
Luna softly from the window.  
  
"Uh.." Serena started nerviously but din't get to continue.  
  
"You didn't tell them!" Luna screamed. "I reminded you like  
50 times!"  
  
"Luna be quiet." Serena ordered softly. "Remember we're not the  
only ones in the house. If my mom found out i wouldn't be able to go."  
  
"If you don't ask her you can't go!"  
  
"You worry to much."   
  
"Only because you don't!"  
  
"I do to!"  
  
"When was the last time you got worried about something important?"  
  
"I worrried about whether or not my clothes where clean."  
  
"Somehting important!"  
  
"That is important."  
  
Suddenly Rini walked through the door. "I can't wait can you   
guys I mean seing a new scout. I wonder what she's like?"  
  
"Why are you so happy your not going?" Serena asked.  
  
"Am to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"I told your mom about your trip and she said 'that sounds nice.   
you can go if you want to' so there."  
  
"Well i'm not taking you so there."  
  
"You have to or i'm telling Darien."  
  
"You spoiled brat!"  
  
"Takes one to know one." Rini teased.  
  
"You!"  
  
Artimes jumped through the window, and sat by Luna unnoticed by  
the two fighting girls.  
  
"I thought it weould be calmer over here." He stated turning to   
Luna. "But i guess i was wrong."  
  
"What's happening at Mina's house?"  
  
"I keep trying to get her to pack and she gets something in the   
suitcase or picks somehting up and she starts wincing 'two of me? two   
mina's? i don't think i can deal with it.' and she drops it, i tell her to   
'just get over it.' and she starts throughing stuff at me, it's horrible."  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
"It's was hard!"  
  
"I wonder why Pluto's telling us now. I meanif she really is alive   
why didn't Pluto tell us sooner. It's almost like she know somehting we   
don't." Luna said out of the blue.  
  
"I guess. But then again maybe she din't tell us when we first got   
together otherwise it would have made things worse because we would be   
scared and couldn't get our jobs done right. I don't know about the other   
scouts but this is frieking mina out."  
  
"I guess your right,"Luna began nodding her head. "it makes since."  
  
"Don't i always."  
  
"Artimes."  
  
"Yes Luna."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll have one number two and a cherry coke" Goten stated looking   
up from his menu "With extra fries!" The sayien said happily.  
  
"I'll have a number four with fries and a pepsi." Trunks said.  
  
"One small salad." Marrion spoke up. "With a chocolate shake."  
  
The waitress looked at Lita. "What would you like?"  
  
Without hearing an answer the waitress grow impatient.  
  
"Lita." Trunks whispered to his girlfriend. "It's your turn."  
  
"Huh?" Lita said looking up, "Oh yeah, i'll have a small soup   
please."  
  
The waitress walked off angrily. After she left Trunks looked at   
his girlfriend. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah sorry i just don't feel right like somethings wrong."  
  
Goten's, Marrion's, and Trunks face grew dark.  
  
"But it's nothing really," Lita said smiling, "I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?" Goten asked his little sister.  
  
"Yeah i am don't worry.  
  
Unaware to them a stranger in another booth smiled evilly behind   
his menu. "Here's you hamburger." The waitress said plesantly settling the  
food down. 'Stupid earthling food.' the stranger thought looking at it, and  
with a simple move of his finger the hamburger vanished. The stranger   
smiled. 'I'm finished here.' he told himself looking at the booth where the  
others where at and telaported when no one was looking.  
  
"I'm sorry i forgot your drink?" the waitress said confused. "Where  
did he go? Oh no where ever he went i have to pay for it." she sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pluto looked around in the fourth demention,'was i right in telling  
them?'she thought, ' I know it will result in a huge concivince though. i  
just feel it. I like Lita did.'  
  
"Don't worry." a voice spoke up. "If anything was to go wrong don't  
you believe they could fix it?"   
  
"But i'm not really sure they would be strong enough to fix it.  
But what if it can't be fixed?"  
  
"Have a little nozimo Pluto, everything will work out."  
  
"Your right Kami, Thank you."  
  
"But i just can't shake the feeling though, and i can't look into   
the future because if i do it willn't be able to be fixed. We could try   
though but if we did, we might disrupt history even more, we learned that  
with Trunks remember."  
  
Kame seemed to nod in agreement. "But never doubt your instinks   
for they are always right no matter what."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*angel!*- who's the dark figure and what is pluto worried about?  
  
note:  
nizomo in japanese loosly translated means hope or something like that.  



	3. chapter 2 (the arrival into a new world)

Author's notes: okay I know Saturn's age might not be right but since this is my story and all Hotaru happens to be around 3 okay? I wanted one of my characters to have the innocence of a child, besides rini. I desided that rini would be someone who helped to watch out Hotaru. Oh and Amora is a guy in my story. That's why Hotaru calls him Amora-papa.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Choice between love and duty. chapter 2 by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, this new scout what is she gonna be like? Is she nice? What games does she like to play? What.."   
  
"Hotaru, please." Michelle said as she turned around to see the girl sitting the back of the car.  
  
"Please what?" she answered confused.  
  
"We don't know anything more than you do."  
  
"But your an adult. You should know alot more than I do." the girl said laughing.  
  
"We don't know anymore about this 'new' scout than you do. Why don't you color for a while."  
  
"Okay!" Hotaru answered happily sorting through the bag next to her. "I wanna color a cat!"   
  
"Whatever you want sweety." Michelle said smilling. Amora reached over and turned on the music."I swear I wanna kill Pluto right now." Amora whispered as the car stopped at a red light.  
  
"Why? Cause she didn't tell us about this earlier?"  
  
"No, I am mad at her about that but really I'm mad at her for something bigger than that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She should have told us not to bring Hotaru when she told us, we should have found out first and not have Hotaru find out when we did."  
  
"Hotaru does ask alot of questions, and I don't really think we have had a time where we sat down and really talked about this. Maybe we should." she said sighing. "But there is one thing we need to talk about. You temper."  
  
"What about my temper." Amora answered raising her voice. Horaru suddenly looked up.  
  
"On this little 'trip' or whatever you wanna call it I suggest that you try to keep it to your self."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's exactualy what I'm talking about. You need to be less sarcastic to everyone including Jupiter. We really don't know if Pluto has told her or not, so this may be a big shock to her to, quite possibly bigger than what your feeling now. So be nice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello everyone." Pluto said smiling at the group of scouts in front of her. "Are you all ready?"   
  
"Of course." Amy answered smiling.   
  
"Can we go yet?" Serena asked inpatiently.   
  
"You just want to get out of the exam we have in a couple of weeks!"  
  
"Do not!!" she yelled definding herself. "although it is a plus."  
  
"Sorry to bust your bubble Princess but you will be attenting school while we are there."  
  
"NOOOOOOO! It's a vacation which means no school!"  
  
"Your enterance exams will be in 2 days. I wanted you to be able to ajust to the new enviroment."  
  
"Ajust? Does that mean the enviroment is really differnt than are's is?" Raye asked seriously.   
  
"We get to wear spacesuits!!! CCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"bunny," Darien whispered. "that's not what she said."  
  
"yeah it is." Serena said inosently.  
  
"No it isn't Serena. I can't believe you happen to me my mom." Rini said embarressed.  
  
"Hey you watch it! Since I'm your mom that means I have the power to punish you and make you go home." said said as she waved her finger in rini's face.  
  
"But your mom said I could go so that means that I can go no matter what you say cause she has the right to say I can or can't go so there." Rini said smartly.   
  
"Bunny, Rini."   
  
"Yes." They both answered with the same emotional level.  
  
"Shut up!" Amora yelled annoyed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Michele reminded Amora. "What did we just talk about this morning?"  
  
'they talked about how Amora-papa needs to work on keeping his tendinsy to yell at people down. But Amora-papa doesn't yell at me or Michelle-mama or Pluto-mama, so does that mean that Amora-papa only yells at people he doesn't like?' Hotaru asked herself as she tightened her grip on Michelle's legs.  
  
"Keeping your anger in tow on this trip."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Amora." Michelle said sterny.  
  
"Fine. Bunny and Rini I'm sorry."  
  
"Are we finished yet?" Pluto asked a little irritated at this whole ordeal.  
  
"Yeah." Amora, Bunny, and Rini answered.  
  
"Good, now the first thing is to get your luggage there." and with a simple flick of her sceptar, all the luggage was gone.  
  
"Where did it go Pluto-mama?"  
  
"It went to a house I had rented for you guys."  
  
"Really?" Hotaru asked amazed.  
  
"Really sweety." she answered a small smile on her face at the girls innocence.  
  
"Are you gonna take us there, like you did the luggage?"   
  
"No. That's the next step. You all need to transform."   
  
AN: I know you are all very assosiated with the transformation sequences so quite frankly I don't want to write them in okay?  
  
Pluto quickly created a portal. "Now jump through the portal."  
  
"Why couldn't we just jump through it before?" Hotaru/Saturn asked as she walked toward the portal.  
  
"Because it's a special portal, just for people from the silver millenuim. Only they can go through it."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Come on Hotaru-chan, You've asked Pluto enough questions for the day." Rini/chimba moon said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her through the portal.  
  
'I have finished my part now it's up to you guys.'  
  
*~*~*~*~* "I want the top bunk!" Serena yelled.  
  
"No way, I get the top bunk!" Rini yelled back. "Ha." she added once she got onto the top.  
  
"hey that's my bed!"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* "Aren't you gonna stop them before they hurt each other?" Michelle asked taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Nope. I'm to smart for that. I used to until I figured out you can never really stop one of their fights." Darien anwsered sighing.  
  
"Don't they love each other?"   
  
They all looked back to see Hotaru wearing her pjs standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hotaru." Michelle whispered lovingly but still fermly. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, but no one read me a story."  
  
"I'll read her one." Amy offered.  
  
"It's creepy." Mina said suddenly after the two girls had left.  
  
"Mina you already said that." Artimes said yawning.  
  
"I know and you told me 'it's no big deal.' but it is and it feels even more creepy here imagine."  
  
"Imagine what?"   
  
"When Pluto said that there might be a possiblity that someone could exsist in 2 different places it started to freek Mina out."  
  
"You make it sound like a it's no big deal."   
  
"It is a big deal about Jupiter and all but really you take it to far."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"yes you do." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. notes

Authors notes:  
I've desided under alot of thought to rewrite part of Choice between Love and Duty. The story will not chnage drasticly and the charcaters will not be changed. Just somethings will be taken out and replaced or not replaced at all. It might be a week or two till it's finished since Christams and a trip I will be taking the day afterwords. Till that time, Merry Christams everyone!  
  
Note: do any of you want me to keep the orginal version up after the new one if up?  
  
*angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness 


End file.
